Sky and Alesa's wedding
by LivieBelll
Summary: It's finally the day of Sky and Alesa's wedding and everyone at the Sky Army base is excited. When Alesa goes missing and get's kiddnapped, only one squid and cat can save her. Will they save Alesa and get to the wedding on time to eat the cake? (SkyDoesMinecraft, SomeSeriousNonsense, Deadlox, Minecraft Universe, JeromeASF, iBallisticSquid and Stampylongnose)


_Somewhere a girl sat in the library at school with a notebook and a pencil. She didn't know when the bell would ring or what to do until then. She looked at a drawing of SkyDoesMinecraft on the cover of her binder and an idea popped into her head. She oppened her notebook to an empty page and began writting._

* * *

She walked down the aisle as the sounds of a noteblock song echoed through the room. Today was the day all of the Sky Army had been waiting so long for. Today was the day SkyDoesMinecraft and SomeSeriousNonsense were getting married.

So it was Adam and Alesa's wedding day! Friends, family and recruits from all around had came to the Sky Army base for the wedding. Now Alesa was standing up front with Jerome and Adam, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Friends and family" Jerome began "Today we're all here to celebrate the marriage of General Adam Sky Dalhberg and Alesa" he said a few more things and then turned to Alesa and asked "Alesa Clark, do you take Sky to be your husband, to love and to hold, with butter or without, through crafting and mining, from today until the end of the End, till death do you part?" Alesa looked at her fiance and smiled. "I do" she said. She slipped the beautiful butter/golden ring onto his finger.  
"Okay" Jerome continued. He turned to Adam "Adam Sky Dahlberg" he said "Do you take Alesa to be your wife, to love and to hold, with butter or without, through crafting and mining, from today till the end of the end, till death do you part?" He asked Adam.

"I do" he said. He turned to Ty, who gave him the ring. He held her hand and put the buttery-colored ring on her finger. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
Adam looked into his bride's green eyes. The general and his wife kissed.

* * *

 **Earlier that day...**

"Ty where is my left shoe?" Sky asked his best friend.

"umm... I don't know..." Deadlox said suspiciously. Sky looked down and saw his shoe on **Ty's left foot.** "Ty! Give me my shoe!" Sky demanded. Ty fell to the floor laughing "Fine!" he said. He took the shoe off his foot and handed it to Sky. Just then Jason busted into the bedroom. "Alesa is back!" He announced  
Adam gave a sigh of relief "I told you she would come back" Ty pointed out.  
"Where do you think she's been all morning?" Jason asked.  
"I don't know" Sky shrugged. "I guess I'll ask later"

* * *

 **Earlier that morning...**

Alesa laid in bed, sound asleep. The door to her bedroom quietly crept open and _they_ quietly snuck inside. They picked her up and jumped out the window leaving behind wet prints on the carpet and a letter written in ink. She woke up in an empty sandstone room with nothing but a bed and a chest

"Hello?" She called out. No one answered. "Adam! Jason?" She tried again "is anyone there?!" No answer again

Just then she remembered she had her phone on her. She tried calling Adam but there was no answer. Her phone was broken and it could only call people who were close enough. Only one person was close enough for her to call. She looked at the number, wondering if she could trust him. She pressed call and waited for it to ring. "Hello?" A cheerful British voice said  
"Squid! This is Alesa, Adam's fiance!"  
"Oh hey Alesa!"  
"I need you to help me! I don't know where I am!"  
iBallisticSquid looked on the map on his computer. "Okay, I'm looking up your coordinates. I'm on my way"

So try imagining this: A squid and an orange and white cat, driving an orange submarine, to a giant sandcastle on the bottom of the ocean floor. That was pretty much what was going on at the moment. Squid got out of the submarine and walked up to the front gate of the castle. The golden gate rose open and he walked inside. He had to find Alesa. Fast.

He started wandering around the building, looking for the room Alesa was in. Then a guard saw him "Hey! What's your name!" The guy asked. Squid panicked for a second. "Uhhmm... Borris Trotter..."

"Wait a minute..." the guard said. "I know who you are!"  
"No you don't..."  
"You're that iBallisticSquid guy! That one who's friends with Sky!"  
"No I'm not! I'm iSlipperyFellow!" Squid protested.

And that's how Squid ended up getting locked in the same room as Alesa. Luckily he had a plan.

"Well what do we do now!" Alesa asked worried

"Don't worry I have backup" he opened the chest and pulled out a glass helmet "put this on" he said handing it to her. "Why" she asked slipping the helmet over her head.

"Well... we're about to get a little wet"

"what do you-" she was cut off by the submarine crashing into the wall. "let's go!" Stampy said

Squid and Alesa got in the submarine and they went back up to the surface. Now they were at a dock by a big house and a boat with an orange and white sail.

Alesa followed Squid and Stampy up the steps and over on the hill where Stampy's racecar was "Now let's get to your wedding" Stampy said jumping inside. In an hour they were at the Sky Army Base, just in time.

"Thanks" Alesa said getting out of the car. She started to walk to the door but she stopped and turned around. "Do you want to come?" She asked.  
"That depends..." Squid said  
"Is there cake?" Stampy asked. Alesa smiled

* * *

"and that's how we got here" Stampy said finishing the story and, taking another bite of his cake. Sky, Alesa, Ty, Jason, Stampy and Squid were at the reception, talking and eating cake. "I can't believe all that happened today!" Jason said.  
"Thanks for saving Alesa, Squid" Sky said  
"No problem mate!"  
"Hey have you guys heard the story of _ **what happened when me and Squid met?"**_ Sky asked the group. **(hint hint)** "No what happened?" Jason asked.  
"It's kinda a long story" Sky warned.  
"I wanna hear the story!" Stampy said.  
"what? You were there when it happened!" Squid reminded him. Stampy ate another bite of cake. "Oh yeah..."  
"So can we hear the story" Alesa asked  
"Yeah I want to hear it too" Ty agreed  
"Me too!" Stampy added  
"Well..."  
"Why don't we tell them?" Squid asked.  
"Ok, okay..." Sky began "Everything started one day a few years ago, when I got this call from **Dan TDM..."** but that's a story for **another day** and right now this story is coming to an end. Sky started telling the story.

 **THE END**

* * *

The writer put her pencil down, reading back what she just wrote. She smiled.  
"There's suppposed to be a comma there" her friend said pointing somewhere on the page.  
Annoyed, the girl sighed, adding the comma. "Thanks, Mary" she said to her editor.  
"and the "a" in "Alesa" needs to be capitalized" Mary added.  
"Okay, Okay, I'll fix it..."  
The bell rang, which meant it was time for 5th period. The writer closed her notebook and smiled. "I can't wait to go home and put this on Wattpad" she thought, walking off to class.


End file.
